


Take One

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Daddy Gobber [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Valka, Stoick needs to get his shit together, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: This is Hiccup's story, if he had two dads, Stoic and Gobber. Take one is short and angsty.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gobber?" the boy came into the forge, leaning against one of the workbenches.

"What can I do for you Hiccup?" I asked, looking up from the newest plans I had been working on.

"Will you tell me about my mom?" he asked, picking up a stick of charcoal and drawing on a spare piece of paper.

My heart twinged, not sure I would be able to tell him what Stoic had said I should. "Why didn't you ask your dad?" I asked, rolling up the plans and setting them aside.

"He wouldn't tell me anything. I figured you could tell me as much as he could," Hiccup said with a shrug. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Hiccup," I said, "If your dad won't tell you anything, then it's not my place."

"But Gobber!" Hiccup whined, putting down the charcoal.

"No buts Hiccup. Do ya want to help me with some stuff?" I asked, holding up a few blueprints.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said running around the bench to help.

* * *

"Stoic, ya either tell the boy more about Valka, or you tell him the truth." No one else would dare talk to Stoic that way, he would flay them alive.

"Gobber," Stoic said, sighing in exasperation. "You know I can't tell him."

"Well either you tell him Stoic, or I'm not going to talk to you, for the rest of both of our lives," I said, giving him a look that told him that I meant business.

"Gobber, please," Stoic begged, "You know why I can't tell him. But..."

"No buts Stoic," I said fiercely, "He needs to know."

"He can never know," Stoic said sadly.

"You've made your choice then," I said standing, "Good bye Stoic."

Stoic didn't move from the table, his head in his hands. "Good bye Gobber."


	2. Chapter 2

“Gobber?" Hiccup called out cautiously, entering the forge.

"Hmm?" I replied, not looking up from my work.

"Are you and Dad fighting?" 

I didn't look up, focusing on getting the lump out of my throat before looking up at Hiccup. "What made you think that?"

"Dad has been going down to the Great Hall every night, and when he comes back, he's drunk," Hiccup said, eyes wide, and slightly scared. "Gobber, he hasn't done that since you went out on that fishing trip and everyone thought your ship was lost."

"Hiccup," I said, rubbing my forehead. I could feel the headache coming on.

Hiccup cut me off. "Gobber, I'm scared. He's not...he's not himself when he's drunk. I don't know what to do."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead again. "I'll talk to him. Okay?"

"Thank you Gobber," Hiccup said, giving me a tight hug.

* * *

"Get up," I snarled, grabbing Stoic by the back of the tunic and hauling him out of his seat.

"Gobber?" he slurred, eyes trying to focus on me.

"You're already drunk, aren't you?" I growled once I got him out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe," Stoic said, defensive, even drunk off his arse.

"Damn it Stoic," I growled, shoving him into a wall. "You can't do this!"

"Why not?" he asked belligerently. "Not like I have anything to live for now. You abandoned me, Valka abandoned me. Really, what do I have left?"

"What about Hiccup? You know, our son," I hissed, making sure no one else heard me.

"Don't think I've ever heard you call him that," Stoic said, blinking up at me, "Our son."

"It's what he is, isn't it?" I grumbled. "You can't be taking very good care of him if you're drunk off your arse all the bloody time."

"Hiccup's an independent kid," Stoic slurred, "Thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"Yeah, well, when Hiccup comes into the forge because he's scared of you that kind of changes my plans Stoic. Come on," I said, dragging him up the hill to his house. "Let's get you sobered up."

"Don' wanna be sober," Stoic grumbled.

"Tough," I said, "Cause you're gonna be."

* * *

"Go to your room Hiccup," I growled when I pushed Stoic into the house. "I'll take care of him for now."

Hiccup nodded, wide eyed, and ran up to his room, scrabbling to grab his notebook before disappearing up the stairs.

I shoved Stoic towards the table that stood in the corner of the room before grabbing his mug and a jug of water. "Three of these," I said, "Drink em, pour em over your head, do whatever you want with em, but as soon as they're gone, you and I are going to have a talk."

Stoic nodded, chugging the whole jug in one go. I sighed and refilled it. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

“Are you and Dad done fighting?” Hiccup asked when he came into the forge the next day.

“Ah think so,” I said, smiling at him. 

“What were you arguing about in the first place anyways?” Hiccup asked, doodling absentmindedly on some scratch paper.

“Nothing important,” I told Hiccup. “Or so he says,” I muttered under my breath.

Hiccup was giving me an odd look when I lifted my head to look at him.

“I’ll see you later Gobber,” Hiccup said, waving and leaving the forge.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read, all mistakes are my own.  
> Comments are love


End file.
